


Healing an old friend

by siangjiang



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Prostate Massage, abuse mention, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: The Supreme Intelligence did a real number on Yon-Rogg. Carol plans to fix that.Inspired by the deleted scene where the SI talks to Yon-Rogg.





	Healing an old friend

“Look at me, Yon” Carol tells him, but he refuses to open his eyes. He just lets out little shaky breaths through parted lips while she gently rubs his prostate and slowly strokes his shaft. No surprise really. She had to tie his hands just to get this far, so she hardly expected obedience. 

“Listen Yon, you don’t have to hold back, okay?” she says as softly as she can “This is for you”

His lower lip is trembling ever so slightly and she’s starting to suspect his breathing isn’t shaky from passion. She kiss his knee “It’s okay to feel pleasure. You deserve this. You’ve been so very very good”

His brow furrows and his body grows tense, his lip still trembling. He’s fighting it, but Carol won’t let him wiggle out of this so she rubs him a bit harder. His hips almost lifts off the bed.

“Yeah, feels good doesn’t it? This is your reward for a job well done. You’re so strong and brave and _worthy_ ”

He comes with a sob. She strokes him through it, extending his pleasure, and when his cock gets too sensitive she continue rubbing his prostate, easing him out of it with the more gentle stimulation.

He is trying to control his breathing. Crying. Carol lies down next to him and place little kisses on his chest, his neck, his face, before finally catching his lips. He almost kiss her back but doesn’t follow though. That’s okay.

“So very good” she says again and he finally opens his eyes, releasing the tears he has been holding back. He looks at her with such gratefulness and disbelief and it breaks Carol’s heart. How could he have hidden all this pain for so many years? 

She doesn’t know everything the Supreme Intelligence did to him, but she has seen a few recordings hidden deep within the machine and how Yon-Rogg is still able to function is a mystery to her. It knew it had to be nice to her or she would have rebelled against it, and she wonders what is says about Yon-Rogg that it treated him like that.

It doesn’t matter now. The Supreme Intelligence is gone. All that matters is salvaging what little is left of her old friend’s self esteem and heal his soul. So she lets him cry. It’s okay to be overwhelmed when it’s with love.


End file.
